Zigzag embroidery sewing machines are currently available on the market which can embroider monograms, printing, script, performed logos and the like. Such machines are available, for example, from Meistergram Inc., of Cleveland, Ohio, under the model No. M'100-JNS and Meistermatic 600. The latter machine is a computer controlled sewing machine for embroidering monograms and the like, in which the pattern to be embroidered is entered into the memory of the computer, and the machine will carry out the embroidering in an automatic fashion as directed by an operator.
Heretofore such machines have, when shifting from one letter to another or one pattern to another in an embroidery operation, left a thread extending from the last stitch in the preceding element to the first stitch in the next element. The operator has been required to manually cut these connecting threads after the embroidering operation is completed. Naturally this is a time consuming process, particularly where there are a number of such threads in a label which has been embroidered for, for example, use in a label on the front of a billed cap.